Awake
by Yoonoona
Summary: This is about Jin and the six members of BTS. It's really based on Jin's song, Awake. Give me a feedback :))


**_"AWAKE"_**

 ** _All members of BTS_**

 ** _Based from Jin's solo song, Awake, and BigHit 'the notes'_**

 _Aku ingin terbang, sungguh._

 _Tinggi, hingga menyentuh ujung langit._

 _Aku ingin terbang, namun aku tiada bersayap._

Rasanya sudah begitu lama sejak terakhir kali aku mencium aroma musim semi. Terakhir ketika kami bertujuh bersama-sama pergi ke pantai, saling melempar air sisa musim dingin hingga sama-sama basah kuyup. Setahun ? Dua tahun ? Aku bahkan tidak mampu lagi mengingat dengan pasti. Satu yang aku ingat, kami tak lagi saling bertemu sejak saat itu, bahkan tidak mendengar kabar tentang satu sama lain.

Aku merindukan mereka, sangat, hingga rasanya ingin berteriak sekeras yang aku mau. Sekali, dua kali, bahkan berkali-kali aku memulai pembicaraan dalam grup _chat_ kami, mengajak mereka bertemu barang sekali saja, namun tak ada satupun yang menjawab. Tidak kau, ataupun yang lain. Ku pikir karena kami sama-sama sibuk, karena setiap ku lewat, rumah mereka tampak sepi, tak berpenghuni.

Mungkin semua ini memang salahku, karena sebagai yang tertua tak mampu membawa mereka berjalan beriringan satu sama lain. Namun tidak sepenuhnya salahku, karena aku bukan seorang pemimpin. Ada seorang lagi yang berperan sebagai pemimpin, yang selalu aku kagumi, namun tak jua memberi kabar. Aku rindu, sungguh, teramat rindu.

Bukan aku tidak percaya, namun aku hanya mencoba bertahan, karena hanya itu yang mampu aku lakukan. Sebisa mungkin aku percaya, karena semua hal berawal dari kepercayaan. Aku percaya, bahwa tak satupun dari mereka yang ingin pergi meninggalkanku, bahkan hanya untuk satu langkah di depan. Aku percaya, karena itu yang ingin aku percayai.

" _Hyung, jika aku harus pergi, bagaimana_?" Sekelebat kenangan menyeruak, ketika kami semua berkumpul bersama, mengelilingi api unggun dan memanggang _marshmallow_. Adik terkecilku bertanya, dengan nadanya yang ceria.

" _Kau tidak akan kemana-mana tanpa hyung, Kookie-ya_ " Karena memang Ia tak akan pergi kemanapun tanpaku, tanpa yang lain. Kami sudah berjanji untuk selalu bersama dalam keadaan apapun, dan itu yang selalu ku pegang dengan erat.

" _Terbang. Hyung tidak bisa ikut karena tidak punya sayap, kan ?_ "

Aku menghela nafas, kembali menatap hamparan rumput yang mengembun. Sayap. Pembicaraan itu selalu menjadi hal yang tabu dalam grup kami. Mereka percaya aku mampu terbang setinggi yang aku mau, namun aku selalu berkaca, bahwa aku tidak memiliki sayap. Tidak sepasangpun. Aku tidak dapat terbang, namun mereka masih mempercayai bahwa aku mampu terbang.

" _Bagaimana bisa hyung bisa terbang tanpa sayap ? Kau pikir aku ini dewa, Tae-ya_ " Aku tersenyum ketika tanpa sadar satu kenangan kembali muncul. Ah, adik kecilku yang manis dengan caranya sendiri. Saat itu kami berdebat mengenai sayap.

" _Hyung bisa terbang bersamaku ! Atau Kookie kalau aku tidak kuat !_ " Ia berseru dengan semangat, dan menghasilkan kekehan kecil dari yang lainnya, termasuk aku. Ah, betapa menggemaskannya. Aku jadi rindu.

" _Bukannya selama ini kau sudah terbang, hyung ? Kau bersayap, hanya saja kau tak menyadarinya_ "

Aku merenung, berusaha merasakan 'sayap' yang kata Namjoon tak ku sadari. Tapi aku tak merasakan apapun, bahkan meski itu hanya berupa helai-helai bulu yang lembut. Aku tak merasakan angin yang berhembus ketika aku mengepakkan 'sayap'ku. Karena aku memang tak punya.

Tanpa sadar aku telah menangis, karena begitu rindu.

"SeokJin-ah..." aku menoleh. " _Wae_ , _eomma_?"

"Kau tak pergi ?"

"Kemana ? Aku tidak punya janji apapun.."

"Peringatan kematian teman-temanmu, sayang, kau lupa ?"

Ah, aku selalu melupakannya, entah mengapa. Mungkin karena bagiku, mereka masih hidup. Pantas saja tak satupun pesanku yang mereka baca. Mereka sudah terbang, jauh, bahkan sebelum aku sempat menyadari bagaimana wujud sayapku. Apakah aku akan bersayap, atau aku memang ditakdirkan untuk tidak bersayap, sebagaimana biasanya.

Aku masih ingin terbang, namun aku menunggu mereka datang menjemput. Karena Taehyung bilang, Ia yang akan membawaku terbang, bersama Jungkook dan yang lainnya.

-FIN-

 _ **Please give me a review ^^**_

 _ **Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya ingin tahu pendapat kalian :)**_

 _ **Thankyou,**_

 _ **yoonoona.**_


End file.
